There are several WEB (World Wide Web) applications operating on an HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) client. Generally, WEB application saves the data handled by corresponding WEB application on the server or read-out it from the corresponding server for processing.
However, depending on the status of communication on internet or status of operation of the server, some times the data created on the WEB application cannot be saved properly, thereby resulting in inconvenience.
The applicant does not know the existence of a well-known technical document of this prior technique.
Recently, not only WEB applications run on HTTP client but in many cases, the application operating on the OS as a stand alone application also run operate HTTP client. In such cases, user might want some common interface for data storage and data read-out regardless whether application operating on the HTTP client is a WEB application or stand-alone application.